


Voided Traditions

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Anon tumblr prompt: "Bloom wears a suit to her wedding and her best man (Brandon) Makes fun of her because of it. (No bashing just lighthearted fun between friends.)"





	Voided Traditions

Her wedding would be different than the other weddings she attended. Stella's was your stereotypical, T.V perfect wedding; long beautiful flowing white dress, done up hair, pastel colors, loads of flowers. It was classy and cute and very Stella.

Flora's wedding was much the same only her colors were restricted to purples pinks and whites-neglecting the orange touches Stella's had. Naturally hers was overloaded with flowers; the floor was practically just a pile of rose petals.

Tecna had swayed from the norm a bit in making her wedding more digital. Her dress was one of those with flashing LED lights. And yet she still had a dress.

That wasn't for Bloom. She didn't want any more glitter nor glam; she'd gotten enough of that in her Alfea days.

No. Her dress wasn't even a dress. The more dress shops she entered the less the very notion of one appealed to her. And yet when she went into the tux section, everything caught her eye.

Her eyes were particularly drawn to a deep blue three-quarter-sleeve suit, with it a white tie. It would look just lovely with her eyes. What she'd do with her hair was a mystery...she'd probably slick it back or ponytail it or something, she didn't have Stella's need to mess with it.

The clerk, upon getting checked out, had asked why her husband couldn't make it.

She had to inform the woman that her wife was in a different store, as she had grown impatient waiting on Bloom.

The clerk had asked no more questions.

Nor had Bloom-she realized on her wedding day that she hadn't even bothered to see what outfit her wife had gone with.

As it would be Icy went in the opposite direction. Bloom had always thought the woman would show up in either a dark tux or a ripped up dress and a choker collar.

It was strange to see the woman dressed in a long white, sleeveless dress. Unsurprisingly it hugged (and emphasized) her curves from the waist up, but then dropped into something loose, flowing, and elegant. More surprising than the choice in color (and to even wear a dress, at that) was it's diamond and glitter adornments.

And then there was her hair; Bloom never thought she'd see the day when the woman didn't have it in some sort of up do. Bloom knew the woman's hair was long...but never that long. And all the gems she choose to decorate it with; from deep sapphire blue to the clearest diamonds.

"Who'd have thought the witch would look more like a fairy than you." Brandon nudged her. "You trying to let her know that you're wearing the pants in this relationship?"

Bloom gave him a light punch on the bicep. "Well that could be part of it...not that it'd work. I mostly just wanted something comfy." Bloom shrugged.

"Dresses can be comfy." He pointed out.

"I guess you would know." She half smirked.

Brandon laughed. "You got your tie on backwards." He changed the subject.

"Really!? I could have sworn I did it how they did in the picture..."

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya." He slapped his knee.

"Ha ha." Bloom mustered...but it wasn't bitter. She was just trying to find a decent comeback.

"However, it could use some adjusting." Brandon pondered before helping her straighten her tie. He glanced at his watch. "Go get her Bloom. And try not to trip over your dress when you're going down the aisle!"

"Very funny." Bloom rolled her eyes as she set off.


End file.
